concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elton John Concerts 1960s
Bluesology Bluesology was formed in 1962 after Reg Dwight and Stu Brown had played in the Corvettes. The original line up: *Stu Brown – guitar/vocals *Reg Dwight – keyboards/vocals *Geoff Dyson – bass *Mick Inkpen – drums April 13, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Bo Street Runners) April 20, 1965 Elms Club, South Harrow, ENG (supporting The Dae B-Four) May 6, 1965 Elms Club, South Harrow, ENG May 13, 1965 Elms Club, South Harrow, ENG May 29, 1965 Elms Club, South Harrow, ENG May 27, 1965 Elms Club, South Harrow, ENG June 8, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Bo Street Runners) June 1965 Dyson leaves to join the Mockingbirds and is replaced by Rex Bishop. November 1965 Pat Higgs & Dave Murphy Join Line Up - November 1965: *Stu Brown – guitar/vocals *Reg Dwight – keyboards/vocals *Rex Bishop – bass *Mick Inkpen – drums *Pat Higgs – trumpet *Dave Murphy – saxophone December 3-20, 1965 – Major Lance tour with Bluesology December 3, 1965 Flamingo Club, London, ENG and In Place December 4, 1965 Manchester, ENG December 5, 1965 The Dungeon, Nottingham, ENG December 6, 1965 Rochester, ENG December 7, 1965 Bird Cage, Portsmouth, ENG December 8, 1965 Bromley Court Hotel, Bromley, ENG December 9, 1965 Paddington (most likely Cue Club) December 10, 1965 Durham (most likely the university) December 11, 1965 Middlesbrough, ENG December 14, 1965 Harlow, ENG December 16, 1965 Cromwellian, South Kensington December 16, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Alan Price Set) December 17, 1965 Stockport (most likely Tabernacle) December 18, 1965 New All-Star Club, 9 Artillery Passage, London, ENG December 19, 1965 El Partido, Lewisham, London with Duke Lee December 19, 1965 Flamingo Club, London, ENG December 20, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG 1966 January 5-19, 1966 Patti La Belle & The Bluebelles first tour with Bluesology January 5, 1966 Scotch of St James, Mayfair January 6, 1966 Cue Club, Paddington January 8, 1966 Oasis, Manchester, ENG (with The Checkpoints) January 9, 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG January 11, 1966 Cromwellian, South Kensington January 14, 1966 All Star Club, Liverpool Street and Flamingo Club, London, ENG January 16, 1966 The Dungeon, Nottingham, ENG January 15, 1966 Mojo, Sheffield (according to The Star, the billing also included Fontella Bass, The Stormville Shakers and The Just Us. Bluesology were credited as Bluesology Inc and Pattie La Belle was billed as Tattie Rebelle & Her Belles!) January 16, 1966 Plaza, Birmingham (Handsworth?) February 1966 – Doris Troy tour with Bluesology 5 February 1966 – Club Cedar, Birmingham with Doris Troy and also one of the earliest gigs by The Move (billed as featuring Carl Wayne) 11 February 1966 – Cue Club, Paddington with Herbie Goins & The Nightimers 11 February 1966 – El Partido, Lewisham, London with Duke Lee 12 February 1966 – Oasis, Manchester with Manchester’s Playboys 13 February 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (with Chessmen) 18 February 1966 – Club West Indies, Stonebridge, Middlesex with Caribbean Show Band 18 February 1966 – Golders Green Refectory, Golders Green 19 February 1966 – New All Star Club, Liverpool St (with Captain First) 20-21 February 1966 – Club Cedar, Birmingham with Doris Troy February 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Spencer Davis Group) March 1966 – Bluesology travels to Hamburg to play Top Ten Club with Linda Laine & The Sinners 3 April 1966 – The Hive Club, Wooden Bridge Hotel, Guildford (Sunday night) 12 April 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Manfred Mann) 22 April 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Sands) Late April/early May 1966: Inkpen leaves + Paul Gale – drums Late April/early May 1966: Bishop departs + Freddy Gandy – bass 3-circa 21 May 1966 – Patti La Belle & The Bluebelles second UK tour 3 May 1966 – Birdland, London 4 May 1966 – Scotch of St James, Mayfair 5 May 1966 – Ram Jam, Brixton 6 May 1966 – Ricky Tick, Windsor, Berkshire 7 May 1966 – New All Star Club, Liverpool St 8 May 1966 – Oasis, Manchester with Patti La Belle & The Bluebelles and Polecatz 9 May 1966 – Whisky A Go Go, London 13 May 1966 – Flamingo, Soho with The Gass 14 May 1966 – Twisted Wheel, Manchester with Patti La Belle & The Bluebelles and Ram Jam Band 17 May 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (Patti La Belle & Her Belles with The Clayton Squares) (probably with Bluesology backing Patti La Belle) 17 May 1966 – Whisky A Go Go, London 21 May 1966 – Cue Club, Paddington 21 May 1966 – Rhodes Centre, Bishop Stortford, Hertfordshire (Patti La Belle & The Bluebelles with Bluesology and The Ultimates 3-19 June – Ink Spots tour 3 June 1966 – RAF West Ruislip, Middlesex 4 June 1966 – Douglas House, London 4 June 1966 – New All Star Club, Liverpool St with Admiral Ken Sound System 5 June 1966 – Plaza Ballrooms, Birmingham 7 June 1966 – Whisky A Go Go, London 10 June 1966 – Orchid Ballroom, Purley, Surrey 10 June 1966 – New All Star Club, Liverpool St with Admiral Ken Sound System 11 June 1966 – Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (Inkspots with Alan Bown Set) 12 June 1966 – Riverboat, Gainsborough 13 June 1966 – Douglas House, London 15 June 1966 – Riverboat, Gainsborough 16 June 1966 – Streatham Locarno, London, ENG 17 June 1966 – Tottenham Royal, London 18 June 1966 – Marcam Hall, March, ENG 18 June 1966 – Mojo Club, Sheffield, ENG Circa June 1966: + Neil Hubbard – guitar (joins around this time) 25 June 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June ?, 1966 The White Hart, Southall 8 July 1966 Marquee, London, ENG with The VIPs 14 July 1966 Marquee, London, ENG with The Move 23 July 1966 – Cellar Club, Latin Quarter, Leicester with Amboy Dukes 30 July 1966 Co-op, The Rainbow Suite, Birmingham, ENG with Raynor’s Secrets August 6, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Soul Agents) August 11, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting The Move) 29 August 1966 – Nottingham Blues Festival, Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Jimmy James & The Vagabonds, Jimmy Cliff & The Shakedown Sound and Wynder K Frog Mid-August-mid-September, Bluesology travels to St Tropez for a month (Papagayos). September 17, 1966 Britannia Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG with Broodley Hoo. NOTE: this was probably one of the first gigs after the St Tropez visit September 18, 1966 Britannia Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG (with The Summer Set) September 26, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy James & The Vagabonds) October 7, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Gary Farr & The T-Bones) October 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Move) October 29, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Herd) October 29, 1966 Shoreline Club, Bognor Regis, ENG (supporting The Action & Long John Baldry, with David Bowie & The Buzz) November 5, 1966 Starlight Ballroom, Crawley, ENG with Deadly Nightshade (billed as Long John Baldry – not sure if they have linked up with Baldry yet?) November 12, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Herd) Mid-November 1966: Neil Hubbard departs Around mid-late November – Bluesology travel to Sweden for mini-tour??? The Zombies played in Scandinavia from 5-20 November 1966 which is when they met Bluesology with Elton John Late November 1966: Paul Gale departs while the band is in Sweden + Pete Gavin – drums (ex-Soul Pushers) December 8, 1966 Thorngate Ballroom, Gosport, ENG December 11, 1966 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Little Richard, The Quotations & Alan Price Set) Around this time, Bluesology become Long John Baldry’s back-up band + Long John Baldry – vocals + Alan Walker – vocals (ex-Roadhogs) December 20, 1966 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (with The Alan Price Set) December 21, 1966 Chord Club, Lymington, ENG (Rod Stewart joined the group onstage) December 27, 1966 Concorde, Southampton, ENG December 30, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry Show) with The Good-Goods December 31, 1966 Blue Moon, Cheltenham, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry featuring Alan Walker, Stuart Brown & Bluesology) 1967 January 1, 1967 Hotel Leofric, Coventry, ENG January 15, 1967 Gyro Club, Troutbeck Hotel, IIlkley, West Yorkshire (billed as Long John Baldry with Bluesology) January 31, 1967 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry) February 4, 1967 Blue Moon, Cheltenham, ENG February 18, 1967 Royal Links Pavilion, Cromer, ENG with Soul Concern (billed as Long John Baldry with Bluesology) March 3, 1967 The Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG March 9, 1967 New Locarno Ballroom, Sheffield, ENG (Long John Baldry Show) March 12, 1967 Union Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG (Long John Baldry Show featuring Stewart A Brown, Alan Walker with Bluesology March 17, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Long John Baldry Show & Timebox) April 1, 1967 Matlock Bath Pavilion (Long John Baldry Show featuring Stewart A Brown, Alan Walker with Bluesology) April 3, 1967 Feathers, Ealing, ENG 8 April 1967 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG – billed as Long John Baldry and The Bluesology plus the Sons of Witch 16 April 1967 – Starlite, Greenford, Middlesex (billed as Long John Baldry Show) 21 April 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (billed as The Long John Baldry Show) with Timebox 22 April 1967 Blue Moon, Cheltenham, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry featuring Alan Walker) 24 April 1967 Broadway Club, Dudley Zoo (billed as John Baldry Show) 2 May 1967 – Klooks Kleek, London, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry) May 4, 1967 New Cellar Club, South Shields, ENG 11 May 1967 – Klooks Kleek, London, ENG (billed as Bluesology) 12 May 1967 – Cavalier, Golders Green, London, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry Show) Mid-May 1967: Pat Higgs and Dave Murphy both left immediately after this gig (Higgs also working with Hamilton & The Hamilton Movement during late 1966/early 1967) + Marsha Hunt – vocals + Elton Dean – saxophone (ex-Soul Pushers) + Marc Charig – saxophone (ex-Sidewinders) 21 May 1967 – Co-op, Warrington, Cheshire (billed as Long John Baldry Show) 1 June 1967 – Clouds, Derby ‘for Derby College Students’ Rag Week’ (billed as Long John Baldry Show with Bluesology and Pepper’s Machine) 9 June 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (billed as The Long John Baldy Show) with C-Jam Blues 12 June 1967 – Broadway Club, Dudley Zoo (billed as Long John Baldry Show, Bluesology: Stewart A Brown Alan Walker) 17 June 1967 Royal Links Pavilion, Cromer, Norfolk – Billed as Long John Baldry Show with Alan Walker, Stuart A Brown and Bluesology 1 July 1967 – Wulfrun Halls, Wolverhampton, ENG with The Chequers and Boston (billed as Long John Baldry) 16 July 1967 – Starlite Ballroom, Greenford, Middlesex (billed as Long John Baldry Show) 28 July 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (billed as The Long John Baldry Show) with The Workshop 11 August 1967 – Bluesville ’67, Manor House, London (billed as Long John Baldry Show) 14 August 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (billed as The Long John Baldry Show) with Jimmy Powell & The Dimensions August 20, 1967 Carlton Ballroom, Erdington, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry Show) August 26, 1967 New All Star Club, London, ENG September 1967: Around this time Reg Dwight took part in Scottish tour with Simon Dupree September 2, 1967 Leas Cliffe Hall, Folkestone, ENG (the Long John Baldry Show) September 3, 1967 Beau Brummel Club, Nantwich, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry, Bluesology, Stewart A Brown, Marsha Hunt and The Scorpions) September 10, 1967 Hotel Leofric, Coventry, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry Show with Stuart A Brown and Marsha Hunt and Deuce Coupe) September 12, 1967 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry) September 15, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Remo 4) September 16, 1967 Town Hall, Glastonbury, ENG (the Long John Baldry Show with Bluesology) October 19, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Timebox) November 3, 1967 G-Ranch Discotheque, Maidstone, ENG (The Long John Baldry Show with Marsha Hunt, Stuart Brown and Bluesology) Late October 1967: Stu Brown leaves around this time to record as solo artist + Caleb Quaye – lead guitar/vocals 23 November 1967 – Marquee, London, ENG (billed as The Long John Baldry Show) with The Nite People 14 December 1967 – Penthouse, Birmingham, ENG with Skip Bifferty 1968 2 January 1968 – Club Casino, South Shields (Billed as Long John Baldry) 5 January 1968 – Silver Blades, Streatham (Billed as Long John Baldry) 7 January 1968 – Mr Smith’s Club, Manchester (Billed as Long John Baldry) 3 February 1968 – Manchester College (Billed as Long John Baldry) 14 February 1968 – Victoria Club, Liverpool (Billed as Long John Baldry) 23 Februay 1968 – Clockwork Orange, Chester (billed as Long John Baldry and the Long John Baldry Show and Soul Finger) March 1968: Reg Dwight and Caleb Quaye leave Bluesology + Bernie Holland – guitar (ex-Jam) + Jimmy Horowitz – keyboards (ex-Five Proud Walkers) 22 March 1968 – Mecca, Basildon, ENG (Billed as Long John Baldry) 26 March 1968 – Mr Smith’s Club, Winsford, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry) with Look Twice 30 April 1968 – Marquee, London, ENG (billed as Long John Baldry 5 May 1968 – Garrick Club, Leigh (Billed as Long John Baldry) 6 May 1968 – Towers Club, Warrington (Billed as Long John Baldry) 7-11 May 1968 – Garrick Club, Leigh and Towers Club, Warrington (Billed as Long John Baldry) 25 May 1968 – Bosworth Park, Leicester (Billed as Long John Baldry)) 1 June 1968 – York Race Course (Billed as Long John Baldry) In late 1968 the group backed The Paper Dolls before splintering. 16 November 1968 Royal Links Pavilion, Cromer, ENG (The Paper Dolls backed by Bluesology, with Music Hath Charms & Barries Magazine) 26 March 1966 The Mojo Club, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Wilson Pickett) ??? Wilson Pickett played at the Mojo Club, Sheffield on 26 March 1966. He was backed on the UK tour by The Statesiders who had split from singer Jean. I don’t know if Bluesology were on the same bill, but this seems the most plausible occasion. They would have just come back from playing in Hamburg. Also, they wouldn’t have backed Pickett, they would have just been support, unless this was another date (1965 possibly). Pickett could also have toured UK in 1967